Miyazaki Kinoshita
Dr. Miyazaki Kinoshita, or known simply as Miyazaki Kinoshita, is a character in 5Ds Blazing Gale. He serves as the chancellor to the Academy. He holdsmultiple doctorates in advanced general dueling, human relations / civil science. Education *Ph.D. - Human Relations and Civil Science (1996) - Kyōtō University, Kyōtō, Japan *Ph.D. - Advanced General Dueling (1996) - Kyōtō University, Kyōtō, Japan *M.S. - Human Relations and Civil Science (1993) - Kyōtō University, Kyōtō, Japan *M.S. - Advanced General Dueling (1993) - Kyōtō University, Kyōtō, Japan *B.S. - Human Relations and Civil Science (1991) - Kyōtō University, Kyōtō, Japan *B.S. - General Dueling (1990) - Kyōtō University, Kyōtō, Japan *B.S. - Turbo Dueling (1990) - Kyōtō University, Kyōtō, Japan Design Miyazaki has green eyes and black hair. He wears black-framed glasses along with a white lab coat/black dress shirt. As he also holds a Ph.D in human relations/civic sciences, he also carries around a textbook with him (mostly an advanced dueling textbook used in the collegiate section of the Academy). List of Dr. Miyazaki's outfits Etymology * Kinoshita means "one who lives under a tree" in Japanese. * Miyazaki means "shrine cape", although this is more of a surname than a given one. Personality Miyazaki has been shown to be both kind and merciless. In terms of his kindness, he gave Team Sakura new Duel Discs along with special cards for their good behavior and calmness in handling situations. On the other side, he is especially tough with the Shuiren siblings and Giryu, since they are the ones undermining his school's prestige (all of them were threatened with severe consequences in addition to expulsion in the end). Biography Before becoming the chancellor of Elemental Academy, Miyazaki studied human relations and civil science in Kyōtō and received his doctorate after many years of study. He also holds a Ph.D in advanced dueling, but so far, he has not been shown dueling. Relationships As stated above, Miyazaki is on very good terms with Team Sakura, not only for their skill but for handling their social situations with a calm mind (he apologizes for not intervening sooner, but is impressed by the way they managed it repeated times). The inverse holds true with the Shuiren siblings and Giryu (he doesn't think highly of them due to their actions ruining the academy's reputation). Deck Miyazaki plays a "Creation" Deck. Trivia *Miyazaki is the only head of a Duel Academy who has been confirmed to hold a Ph.D (albeit multiple). **Although Vellian Crowler in GX claims to hold a Ph.D in dueling, he was a temporary head of the Academy for only a while. ***Sheppard's and the principal of the Neo Domino Academy's academic titles are unknown. **With this said, he is also one of only two known PhD characters to be on the ally side, the other being the founder of the academy Genshiro Takuya Jūmannen-ryū. are [[UCN|others], but they serve mostly antagonistic roles with exceptions]. *Miyazaki is the tallest human character to appear in the fanfic, standing at 6ʻ5 (196 cm) Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Minor Characters Category:Male Characters